A Deep Emotional Connection
by purplepagoda
Summary: Set immediately after pain in the heart. A sweet dialogue between our two favorite characters. Maybe even a bedroom scence.


He follows her to her door. He expects for her to tell him to go home. She opens the door.

"I'm going to head..."

"Don't go," she begins him in a tiny fragile voice.

"Are you sure?"

"I want you to stay," she answers.

"Ok," he agrees as he shuts the door behind him.

"I... will you... can you just stay? Just for tonight?"

"Sure," he nods.

"I just don't want to be alone right now,"

"I know. Being alone with your thoughts can be dangerous sometimes,"

"I just don't understand. How could I miss it..."

"Don't go there. It wasn't your fault,"

"But..."

"It wasn't your fault I promise,"

"I... when... your death... it was my fault,"

"What?"

"If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't have been shot,"

"If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have lived,"

"I didn't do anything..."

"Yeah you did,"

"But I couldn't..."

"You can't save everyone, and you don't have to,"

"I wanted to save you. I wanted..."

"I've finally figured it out," he cuts her off to save her from her own misery.

"Figured what out?"

"Why you don't use your heart... it's not because you don't know how either,"

"Why is it?"

"Because as big as your brain is, as much as it knows your heart is bigger. You feel everything... but you have a big enough brain to be able to rationalize it,"

"No I don't,"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't rationalize all of it. I can't. I just pretend. I try to forget about things..."

"But you can't,"

"No,"

"Maybe you feel too much,"

"I don't know. I just feel defeated," she admits.

"That's what I'm here for,"

"You can't always save me. You can't go around taking bullets for me,"

"Why not?"

"Because you won't survive getting shot in the heart again,"

"My heart can handle a bullet,"

"No it can't,"

"Yeah it can,"

"How?"

"I can't tell you all my secrets," he taunts with his charm smile.

"That's fine,"

"Why don't you go to bed? You're exhausted,"

"I'm fine,"

"Please,"

"But I don't want you to leave,"

"I won't," he promises.

"You've made that promise before,"

"I will not leave you. Not tonight not ever,"

"You can't know that,"

"I won't leave you. I'm not like everyone else. I won't break my promises to you. I won't betray you,"

"But..."

"Just go to bed,"

"It's empty,"

"What?"

"The bed,"

"So?"

"It's too quiet,"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Come with me,"

"Are you sure?"

"Like you said I'm exhausted,"

"Ok," he agrees.

Ten minutes later she's climbing underneath her covers. He rolls in next to her and the lights go off. He stays on the opposite side of the bed.

"Why are you over there?"

"I just assumed that..."

"I just I need you to..."

"You need what?"

"Will you just hold me?"

"Sure I will," he agrees.

He scoots over to her, and wraps his arms around her protectively.

"I'm sorry that I'm so vulnerable right now..."

"Don't apologize,"

"But..."

"It's ok. I'm glad that you're letting me be here for you,"

"You are?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"I just am,"

"You smell,"

"Bad?"

"No. You smell like cologne,"

"Do you want me to go take a shower?"

"No,"

"Then why are you commenting on my smell?"

"I just never noticed before,"

"Oh,"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Could you do something with your hair?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to wake up in the morning and throw up a hair ball,"

"Yeah, sorry," she almost smiles.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know. I fell like I'm overloading,"

"Emotionally?"

"Yeah,"

"That's normal,"

"Not for me,"

"I know. Sometimes you just have to admits your feelings in order to deal with them,"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do why?"

"Then I have something to admit," she answers.

"What?"

"I hate the line,"

"What line?"

"The line,"

"The imaginary line?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I just do. Besides we've probably already crossed it,"

"Then erase it,"

"I can't it's not my line, it's yours,"

"Fine consider it gone,"

"Consider it?"

"It's gone. I erased it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We don't need a line anyway. We're two adults who can deal with each other without having to have a line drawn between them,"

"I already knew that before you drew that stupid line,"

"Sometimes you know more than I do,"

"Does that scare you?"

"No... but it is a little bit intimidating at times,"

"The way you're able to read people is a little bit intimidating sometimes,"

"Sorry,"

"No it's good. You're the human element. You play to people's emotions to get them to admit things,"

"And you keep me in check. You make sure that I use logic even when emotions can be overwhelming in a case,"

"We work well together,"

"Yeah we do,"

"So why do we bicker all the time?"

"I don't know,"

"Do you think that Angela is right?"

"About there being tension between us?"

"Yes,"

"Of course she is,"

"About the sexual tension?"

"You're a woman, I'm a man. We're attractive, we have needs, we're partners. We're always in close proximity. She may have a point,"

"So then you think that Sweets is right?"

"About what?"

"Nothing,"

"No tell me,"

"He thinks that we have a deep emotional connection,"

"We do,"

"We do?"

"Of course," he answers.

She finds no difficulty falling to sleep that night. Tightly secured under his arms, finally she felt it too.


End file.
